


The Rise of the Dread Fleet

by Meeralith



Series: The Pirate Saga [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Combat, Found Family, Gen, Naval Combat, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeralith/pseuds/Meeralith
Summary: After the death of his Captain, Vaixx makes his decision to leave the Covington Fleet for good and start his own. Little does he know that Asha, the young girl he had executed for mutiny, is very much still alive.
Series: The Pirate Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610590
Kudos: 4





	1. Liberation

Chapter 1 – Liberation

Laughing Gull Island lies ahead, its fortifications looming threateningly on the horizon, along with several ships already sieging the fort, golden shimmers from their hulls.   
Vaixx climbs up onto the railings, holding on to a rope.

“Listen up!” his voice bellows over the deck, and the crew turns their attention to him. “The Lionguard are running a major assault on Laughing Gull. Under normal circumstances, we would reinforce their defenses, but nothing about this is normal. Rowan Gaets is dead, and with him dies our control of this ship!”  
He pauses, looking down at the pirates on deck, leaderless and without direction. Their journey to Lion’s Arch had been put on hold by a large fleet of Lionguard moving south, forcing them to hide. As soon as Vaixx had figured out where they were heading, he’d made a decision. No more hiding.  
He raises his voice again.

“We are free, my brothers and sisters, and free we will remain! Today, we break Taidha Covington’s yoke and set sail for new horizons! Man the cannons! Light up the sky! Slay the tyrant, once and for all!”  
Cheers erupt from the crew, as they rush to battle stations and Cariyen at the wheel starts bringing the ship in.  
Raxxi raises a white flag over their Jolly Roger, signaling the Lionguard not to attack them as the Rascal approaches their fleet. Vaixx jumps off his vantage point and rushes to the front of the ship, and balances up the prow.   
He’s close enough to make out the happenings on the Lionguard flagship, as it struggles under Taidha’s counterfire. An Asura appears to be leading them, clad in Lionguard Captain’s attire, shouting orders over the roaring battle. Her turquoise hair is whipped by the wind, moving like the arms of a terrible sea creature as she maneuvers about the deck.

“Lionguard!” Vaixx cries out, drawing the Captain’s attention. “You’re wasting your time! There is another way in!”  
She grits her teeth and gestures to him, beckoning him on board. After a moment’s hesitation, Vaixx orders Cariyen to approach further, until he can comfortably jump off the prow, onto the Lionguard vessel.  
He lands on the deck and has to orient himself for a second before he spots the Captain waiting for him.  
“Keep the damage coming!” she calls out to her crew, then grabs Vaixx crudely by the arm and chaperones him into what he assumes are her Captain’s Quarters.  
The noise dulls behind the closed door and she turns to him.

“Pirate.” she spits the word like it’s profanity. “You have information, then spill it. I have no time for intrigue.”  
“Neither do I. I want Taidha gone, just like you.” Vaixx says, keeping his head held high. “There is an underwater passage on the north side of the island, leading directly into the heart of the fort, as a last-ditch escape opportunity. Taidha kept this a secret, and comforts herself in the knowledge that only her Captains know about it.”  
“That implies you are one of those Captains?”  
“Incorrect.” Vaixx crosses his arms. “I was First Mate to one, who recently died. Taidha would take control of my ship if she learned of it, and hunt me to the end of the world, should I betray her. Thus, she must die.”  
The Lionguard bares her teeth. “You expect me to just let you go after this is over, don’t you? So you can take over her fleet?”

Vaixx grimaces. “I have no interest in anything related to this woman anymore.” he assures her. “You can continue dulling your claws on her defenses, losing lives and resources with every second, or you can let me aid you. Your choice.”

Seconds later, the door to the chamber flies open and the Lionguard steps out, Vaixx following close behind.   
“Keep the bombardment up! Buy me as much time as you can!” she orders her crew, then pulls a rebreather from her coat. “You lead the way, pirate.”  
Vaixx nods and signals to his crew, then dons his own rebreather and jumps overboard.

The water muffles all sound from the battle, and no marine life has stuck around long enough to become a casualty in this fight. It’s almost peaceful.  
The peace is disturbed by the Lionguard hitting the water next to him, and a group of combatants from the Rascal approaching them, led by Raxxi.  
Vaixx takes the lead.

It’s a long, silent swim around the isle. Vaixx forces himself to remain calm as he guides the group to a small, concealed hatch in the ocean floor. He jams his sword under the heavy trapdoor and levers it open. A cloud of dust spills into the water around them when the door falls open.  
The Lionguard gives him a long glare before she descends into the tunnel the hatch had revealed. Vaixx follows her.  
Taidha Covington’s fortress is strong and the Lionguard assault barely puts her in distress. She has no need to use this emergency escape route yet. Thus, the passage is empty, unguarded, allowing Vaixx’ team to slip inside the fortifications unnoticed.  
The tunnel opens up into a small room after rising above water level and the infiltrators can step onto dry ground again.  
The Lionguard is the first to take off her rebreather.  
“Very well. Now what?” she asks and Vaixx steps up to her side.  
“Now we brace for the battle. Taidha is likely surveying the struggle outside from a vantage point. She should be relatively easy to spot once we’re out in the open.  
“She will also be surrounded by her allies.” The Lionguard remarks sourly, probably regretting going alone. Vaixx can’t blame her. She’s all alone, in an enemy stronghold, surrounded by pirates.  
“I can make a diversion.” Raxxi pipes up snapping her fingers and letting lightning crackle between them. “All we need is some bad weather.”  
“Right. You can the others, distract Taidha’s flunkies. My new Lionguard friend and I will finish the job.” Vaixx decides and a displeased noise draws his attention back to said Lionguard.  
“I am Captain Sebba.” She introduces herself, then stabs her index claw into Vaixx’ chest. “And I am not your friend, Pirate.”  
“Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Vaixx responds, his tone equally sharp. “Are you gonna argue about terminology with me or do we want to make the kill?”

Ten minutes later, the final stage of the assault is announced by a crack of thunder over Laughing Gull Island. A raging storm, conjured out of clear skies descends upon the small landmass, vicious winds swirling and straight up lifting pirates off the ground, hurling them in the air, then dropping them. Lightning strikes come down, hitting people and setting fires, all way too calculated to be natural.  
Vaixx has left Raxxi at the exit of the building they had been concocting their plan in, guarded by his men as she sits cross-legged on the ground, fists clenched, eyes closed, in deep focus over the hell she’s unleashing upon Taidha’s men.

Captain Sebba, who has revealed herself to be a Mesmer, is holding Vaixx’ hand to keep an invisibility spell up on both of them as he leads her toward one of the larger structures, passing through the chaos that has ensues over Raxxi’s magical storm. Yet again, Vaixx is thankful for his small size, as it makes evading people a lot easier for him.  
“The spell will fail as soon as we attack.” Sebba’s disembodied voice informs him as the slip into a half-open set of doors and ascend a staircase made of crude driftwood.  
“She’ll be alone. All we need to do is kill her.” Vaixx responds and stops dead in his tracks. “Do you hear that?”  
Heavy footfalls from up ahead, but neither of the two Asura have to guess for long. Taidha Covington herself is barreling down the stairs, cutlass in one hand, flintlock in the other, and expression of raw anger on her face.  
Vaixx feels a sting of fear as Sebba pulls him to the side, to avoid colliding with Taidha.  
“She’s leaving the building!” she hisses and the thin veil of invisibility falls off them both.  
Taidha freezes, then whips around, pointing her gun at them. For a second disbelief dominates her features.  
“Vaixx?” she asks, a mixture of surprise and anger in her voice. “You are behind this?”  
“Not at all, Admiral.” Vaixx replies sarcastically and mimes a salute. “I just pitched in to help.”

He waits for neither a response, nor Sebba’s contribution. In a flash, he’s upon Taidha and thrusts his cutlass forward. Clashing metal rings in his ears as she parries, forcing his sword arm aside and points her own weapon at his throat.  
“You little shit.” She growls. “Rowan’ll have your fucking head for this.”  
“Rowan’s indisposed.” Vaixx responds and avoids backward, just to dive underneath her sword and flank her.  
“Mutineer!” Taidha curses, just as Vaixx gets her by the shin, severing a tendon. She cries out and a gunshot shakes the building.

Vaixx stumbles back, having yelped in pain. He only barely managed to dodge, causing the bullet to glance his shoulder. His sword drops to the ground as the strength leaves his arm and warm blood soaks his coat sleeve.  
“Fuckin’…” he snarls and throws his offhand dagger at her, pinning her left arm to the ground and causing her to drop her gun.  
A breeze of air hits him as Sebba rushes past him, in a daring leap, landing with her knees on Taidha’s stomach and bringing her rapier down upon her.  
The scream is cut short by another loud crack of thunder from the outside.  
When Sebba steps back, Taidha Covington is dead on the ground, a profusely bleeding stab wound on her chest. The rapier had pierced her heart.  
For a moment, Sebba looks like a rabid animal, murder in her eyes and blood staining her pretty face and fancy coat, a harsh contrast to her regular demeanor.

She turns around, bends down to Vaixx and drags him to his feet.  
“Nice throw.” She compliments him, her breathing still shallow as she helps him steady himself. “Will you be fine?”  
“Nothing a serving of strong liquor can’t cure.” Vaixx groans, trying not to wince as Sebba moves him. “Thanks.”  
“Don’t thank me.” Is her response to that, but Vaixx does sense a hint of respect for him in her voice.  
“So, you gonna arrest me now?” he asks, as casual as he can.  
“Oh, I absolutely should!” Sebba says, as she helps him toward the door. “But we had an agreement. And I never go back on my word.”


	2. A Bold Move

Chapter 2 – A Bold Move

Asha can still feel Raya's cold gaze upon her as she meanders along the Lion's Arch harbors. The Siren is hiding the waters, keeping pace with her.  
It had taken them three whole days to reach the mainland again, Asha on a makeshift float, Raya pushing her forward, keeping her safe from the dangers of the Sea.   
As she'd explained on their journey, Raya had defended her from other Sirens, who had flocked to her bound form like moths to a flame, and injured several in the process. That had caused the swarm to cast her out. Raya's only choice was to stay with Asha, as loneliness is lethal for her kin.

Now that Asha's terror had burned away, her new focus is on her anger. Years of mistreatment at the hands of her father, and fighting back gets her executed? It's not fair, she thinks, as she continues on her path.  
Revenge is on her mind, but she's just a little girl with an overly attached fish lady in tow. She needs funds. She needs a ship, she needs a crew. Now, where does a young pirate acquire funds to entice people to join her? 

Asha's eyes narrow as she spots a lone Asura wandering into a alleyway. He barely comes up to her elbow. Bingo.  
After a quick glance over her shoulder and a nod toward Raya in the water, Asha jogs in after him, draws the crude knife she had Raya scavenge off the ocean floor.  
The Asura hasn't noticed her yet, so she seizes the opportunity to grab him by the shoulder and push him to the wall.

“Your money or your life.” she hisses at him and the Asura sighs deeply.  
“Miss, you really don't wanna do this.” he tells her, sounding more apologetic than frightened.  
“I'm pretty sure I do, Mate. Pay up.” Asha's been through too much to be shy here.  
“No, honestly, this is a bad idea.” he presses, pausing briefly when Asha lifts her knife to his throat. “Oh dear.”

Before Asha can react, she's got his fist in her stomach, a kick to the shin, and a heavy uppercut to her chin. Pain flares, and the world fades.

When Asha comes to, she is lying on a matress, covered up to her chest in a thin blanket. The scent of medicinal herbs stings in her nose and she groans, sitting up slowly.  
The blanket is pushed up at the foot end of her bed, and there he is, the Asura, currently in the process of bandaging up her shin.

“What the...” she mutters, still dizzy with a skull-splitting headache.  
“I told you, you don't wanna do this.” he says, without even looking up from his work. “But you just had to pull a knife on me. I had no choice.”  
“You beat me unconscious?” she asks, still trying to piece together what had happened.  
“Yes. In self-defense, mind you. I bear no ill will.” the Asura clarifies.  
“No, I mean-... you? You're like....”  
“Small and weak?” he cuts her off. “Probably. Compared to a Charr. But not compared to you. When's the last time you had a warm meal?”

Asha is caught off guard by this question.  
“Uh.”  
“I don't know what led you down this dark, lawless path, kid, but I assure you, not everyone that looks like an easy target is actually an easy target.” he continues on. “Besides, you're too thin and you smell like you just came out of the ocean. Really, the odds were against you.”  
“I did come out of the ocean, in a way.” Asha admits, as the Asura ties up the bandage.  
“You did?” he asks, finally looking up to her. He looks... very unlike his punches may suggest. His big, beady eyes carry a permanently concerned look, and his long, white hair is tied up in a comically large antenna-like hairdo, straight up in a ninety-degree angle.

“Yeah. Say, you lookin' for employment? I'm trying to start a crew.” Asha cuts straight to the chase, leaving the Asura frozen in disbelief for a second.  
“I-... what? You tried to rob me, and now you want to recruit me?”   
“I mean, yes? You clearly know how to fight and I could use you.” Asha confirms. “Look, I was raised on a ship. If I can gather enough people to steal one, I can sail it.”  
“Why do you want a ship? You look like a commo street rat.” the Asura inquires and Asha snorts.  
“Look who's talkin'.” she jabs. “I want a ship because I was cast overboard unjustly, clawed my way back to land, and now I want revenge. But I clearly can't do much on my own, as I just proved to you. So, you had the heart to patch me up after beating the shit out of me, why not help me?”

The Asura's hands hover idly over her leg and he looks at her with a blank expression, processing what she's suggesting to him.  
“Kid.” he finally speaks. “How old are you?”  
“I'm fifteen.”  
“Oh dear.” He stops to rub his temples. “Well, I'll give you one thing, you have ambition. But you're also right about another issue – you won't last long without help. I'm already too invested in you to let you die on that ludicrous quest. I'll help.”  
“Awesome. When I get a ship, I'll make you my First Mate.”  
“...You don't even know my name yet, do you?”  
“Right. What's your name?”

Another beat of hesitation in disbelief of the sheer nerve Asha has  
“It's Snezz.”

–

After Taidha's death, most of her men have dispersed and fled from the Lionguard forces swarming the fortress. Vaixx himself has taken the chance to slip away, before Sebba could change her mind about keeping her word, making his way back to Raxxi's hideout.

She's there, alright, blood streaming down her face, currently in the process of frying the last of her attackers alive. When Vaixx enters her field of vision, she looks up, almost looking feral, teeth bares and eyes wide with battle-fueled adrenaline.  
“Took ya long enough!” she gasps at him. There are three deep gashes on her face, ad the blood spilling from her mouth implies that she lost a few teeth.  
“Apologies, overthrowing a tyrant isn't a ten-minute-errand.” Vaixx counters. “You okay?”  
“Been better.” Raxxi actually spits out a tooth. “Where's your Lionguard buddy?”  
“Probably arresting people. She kept her word.”  
“Surprising. Let's get the fuck out of here before she goes back in that.”

Vaixx grimaces. “Exactly my idea. C'mon.”  
The two quickly make their way through the same secret entrance they came from, ad have themselves helped back on board of the Rascal.  
After a bath, stitches to the face, and a hot drink to the gullet, Raxxi and Vaixx are back in Rowan's old quarters, now sans his corpse.

“Right. Now what?” Raxxi opens the discussion, while Vaixx pours them both mugs of rum.  
“Now we sail to LA and get support from your brother.” he responds. “With Taidha gone, there is a vaccuum in the tyrian pirate scene. He would probably see the benefit in having that filled by us, as opposed to someone else.”  
“He would. Because that means he can control us.” Raxxi says, accepting the mug Vaixx is handing her.  
“So? He's not exactly malicious toward us and his goals align with ours.”  
“Look, Mate.” Raxxi sighs. “I hate to shit on your parade, but isn't that basically what Taidha was to us? Someone we were dependant on? The only difference is that this dependancy isn't manpower, but money.”  
“Yeah, but I like your brother, unlike Taidha.”  
“You called him a small-eared bureaucrat.”  
“That was in college, and I was drunk.”  
“He does have small ears, though.”

Vaixx grins.  
“Point is, I like him. And I think he can help us.”  
“Might as well join is damn guild at this point.” Raxxi grumbles.  
“Honestly, why not? Or at least affiliate with the Grudge? Why not get him on board with the entire project, beyond just investing?”  
“Because-... Okay, look, fine. But let me do the talking.”

The next morning, still slightly hungover, the two pirates stand in the lobby of a very fancy building in Lion's Arch, both holding glasses of expensive elonian wine in their hands, piping up when the large, winged door at the front side of the lobby opens.  
A young, human woman beckons them closer.  
“Mister Vermillion will see you now.” she says, and Raxxi follows her, Vaixx in tow, while sarcastically imitating her.

The room behind the door is a lavishly furnished office, and behind the mahagonay desk resides an Asura, lounging in a red velvet seat.  
He's well dressed, a monocle framing one of his bright blue eyes as he waves offhandedly to his apparent receptionist to leave them alone.  
He has short hair, similar to Raxxi, but deep crimson as opposed to her blue.  
Quincy Vermillion, as Raxxi's twin brother Raxx calls himself in Lion's Arch sits up properly to face his visitors.

“Raxxi.” he greets her. “And your friend Vaixx. What brings me the honor?”  
His voice is neutral, and he gives Raxxi's injuries, as well as Vaixx's bandaged shoulder a scrutinizing glance.  
“Money. We want money.” Raxxi blurts out.   
“We all do, sister dearest.” Quincy answers. “I assume, it is an emergency, judging by your state?”  
“Sorta. We offed Taidha and Vaixx wants to start a fleet of his own.” Raxxi wastes no time with formalities. “And for that, we need your help.”  
“Ah.” Quincy hums, a hint of glee in his eyes. “I heard of Rowan's death. I could have assumed that an ambitious man such as you, Vaixx, would rise to the occasion.”  
“Rowan's death was a tragedy.” Vaixx presses forth.  
“As is the death of his young daughter. I do wonder which hurts you most, the demise of your Captain, or your duty to kill a child?”  
“That's not the point here.” Raxxi interjects, before that topic can be explored any further. “This is the one opportunity we have to become the new, dominant fleet in the Sea of Sorrows. You have to see that.”

“Oh, I do see that. And I know of your capabilities as a pirate.” he admits. “But the Rascal is an old ship. She will not get you very far. If you do this on my budget, you will do it properly. Gather a crew and I will give you the ships you need.”  
Raxxi draws breath to speak, but Quincy continues before she can do so.  
“In exchange,” he adds. “I want a monthy percentage of your winnings, let us say fifteen percent for now. That is only fair, considering my stake in this.”  
“Ten.” says Raxxi.  
“Thirteen.” Quincy fires back.  
“Twelve.”  
“Fine.” Quincy reaches over the table and offers them his hand to shake.  
Vaixx takes it, feeling an unusual coldness from Quincy's touch.

“Very well then. I believe we all have work to do.” Quincy says upo withdrawing from the handshake. 

–

“Now,” Snezz says, after swallowing his ale. “If you want to assemble a crew, you need to offer people something they need. And right now, you have little more to offer tha your company. If I hadn't been without direction and purpose in my current life stage, I wouldn't have agreed, no matter how endearing your recklessness is.”

“Desperate and lonely people, got it.” Asha says.  
They're in one of the cheaper taverns in the city, having dinner on Snezz' bill. He had insisted Asha get at least a full meal before agreeing to anything else.  
“That's not what I-...”  
“I know that's not what you said, but we both know it's what you meant.” Asha points at him with her fork for emphasis.   
“Fair. Remember, you're a teenager covered in bruises. You have to make up for that with charisma. Try aiming low for now. Street rats, common bandits and the like. You won't have much luck with-...”  
“That Charr!”  
“What?”

Asha points at a few tables over, at a large, dissheveled looking Charr, currently brooding over a long-empty mug of ale.  
“That one looks miserable enough.”  
“Asha, you can't just go over there and-...” Snezz interrupts himself as the girl gets up and limps over to the Charr's table, plopping herself down opposite of them. “Oh dear.”

“Hi.” Asha greets the Charr, who looks up from the empty mug.  
“You lost?” she asks, not really interested in a conversation.  
“No, I meant to approach you. You look like you could use some company.” Asha responds and snatches the empty mug from the Charr's hands. “Hey barkeep, a refill for this one!”  
“I don't-...”  
“Yes, you do. Anyone as mopey as you needs more alcohol.” Asha insists.  
“What do you know about alcohol? You're, like, twelve!”  
“Fifteen, thank you very much. And I know enough. I was raised on a pirate ship.” She offers her hand to the Charr. “Asha Gaets. Who're you?”  
“Aurelia Sharp-... Just Aurelia.” The Charr takes her hand in her much larger one, the pads of her retracted claws smooth against Asha's skin.  
“Sharp? Sharp what?” Asha prods and Aurelia pulls a grimace.  
“Sharpwit. Used to be my warband name. But I'm... not really supposed to use it anymore.” she admits.  
“Kicked out?” Asha inquires.  
“Something like that. It's complicated.”  
“So that's why you're moping around all by yourself.” Asha deduces, while a waitress hands Aurelia a fresh beer.   
“I'm not 'moping around':” she insists.   
“Whatever you wanna call it, I think you need some new friends, that won't kick you out for some reason.” Asha offers. “I'm looking for new friends too, you know. See that dweeby Asura over there? I tried to mug him, he beat me up and then treated my injuries. We're friends now.”  
“Your definition of friendship seems, uh...”  
“No, really. He's paying for my food. Oh, and your beer.” Asha says. “Point is, we're looking for people to sail out into the Sea of Sorrows with, and you don't seem to have anythig better to do, so why not come along? Got anything to lose?”  
“My life?” Aurelia suggests and Asha snorts.  
“Oh yeah, you've got a great one here, rotting away in smelly taverns getting wasted. C'mon, don't be grumpy and start over. I had to do that too!”

Aurelia takes a long swig of her mug, then sets it down on the table hard.  
“Point taken. What's the mission?”


	3. Siren's Call

„What we need right now is support.” Snezz says. “There’s only three of us, which is no basis to build a crew out of. Which leads me to my next point.”  
Him, Asha and Aurelia Sharpwit are sitting in the darkest, most remote part of the tavern, conspiring over ale and cheap food. A week has passed since Asha’s recruitment of both him and Aurelia, and he’d taken the time to get the kid washed and dressed in something that didn’t smell like death. Now that Asha vaguely resembles a human again, he can see a glint in her eyes he hadn’t quite noticed until now.   
By all means, she is still a scrawny teenager, but there’s a hidden fury, as well as an unexpected degree of intelligence behind her immediate first impression that leads him to take this whole endeavor seriously.  
She has her hands wrapped around her mug and listens intently to him, nodding occasionally.  
“I didn’t come to Lion’s Arch alone.” He continues. “I brought a friend with me. We both left Rata Sum post graduation due to a lack of direction, but I believe that, if you let me do the talking, I can rally her to our cause.”  
“One additional Asura won’t make this a viable crew.” Aurelia comments.  
“That is true. However, my friend is kind of a… package deal.” Snezz smirks involuntarily, unable to conceal his pride. “She’s a necromancer.”  
“Minions, hm? Could definitely solve the issue of actually sailing a ship in terms of manpower.” Asha says. “I’m down. Let’s get your friend on board.”  
“Um, before we do this -…” Snezz pauses to take a long swig of ale. “She’s, uh… a little bit eccentric. Trust me on this matter. She’s worth it.”  
“I’ve agreed to follow a random human girl and a guy that comes up to my kneecaps into battle. I don’t think eccentricity is going to scare me off now.” Aurelia says, with a low growl in her voice. “When do we go?”  
“Tomorrow morning, first thing. She’s probably asleep by now.” Snezz states and looks up at Asha by his side. She’s staring into her half-empty mug, brows furrowed. He elects not to ask for her approval in addition to Aurelia’s, and waved to the barmaid instead, to get a refill for his own drink.

Morning rolls around much too early for Snezz. Him and Aurelia had spent a long time in each other’s silent company last night, but regardless, both of them meet Asha in front of the tavern they’re staying in – on Snezz’s bill, of course.  
“Ready to go?” he asks them and only gets mumbled responses; Asha simply takes a few insistent strides forward, and Snezz clicks his tongue. “Right. This way.”  
The unlikely trio weasels their way through narrow alleys into one of the cheaper residential areas of the city. Snezz stops them in front of a small, worn looking shack in the corner of the street, steps forward and knocks on the door, the entirety of which rattles under his fist. He sees Asha tilt her head curiously before the door opens a crack.  
He holds his breath, as the horrid smell of putrefaction assaults his senses and leans in to peek into the dark interior.  
“You brought friends.” States the occupants matter-of-factly.  
“I did.” Snezz replies, speaking fast to avoid inhaling too much of the stench. “This is Asha, aspiring pirate Captain, and our friend, Miss Sharpwit. Can we come in-… or can you come out?”  
The door slams shut, Snezz hears a few nondescript clattering noises, then the door opens again, wider this time.  
Out steps a tiny Asura, even smaller than him. She’s completely black in complexion and hair, her vibrant green eyes and lighter, freckled rodent nose being the only features to be immediately discerned. She’s dressed in simple, rather dirty clothing, her apron stained with several fluids Snezz doesn’t even want to attempt to identify.  
She blinks up at his companions.  
“Why’d you bring them?” she asks, staring intensely at the two. Asha and Aurelia exchange a glance.  
“We need your help.” Snezz tells her. “I’ve joined them and we want to steal a ship, then go out and make our living on the Seas. But we’re critically understaffed. I know that you can amend that.”  
Her gaze flickers back to him.  
“Piracy?”  
“Yes.”  
She steps forward to face Asha, who immediately takes a step back, due to the woman’s rather fragrant presence.  
“I want a private laboratory below decks and access to any dead matter we encounter.” She demands.   
“Uh, I mean, sure? I can arrange that.” Asha fumbles, quite taken aback by the demand.  
“Good. I am joining. Call on me when you need me.” With that said, the steps back into her shack and slams the door shut.  
A good ten seconds of baffled silence pass before Aurelia speaks up.  
“Well. You weren’t kidding.”  
“I wasn’t.” Snezz agrees. “She’s a good person. She just doesn’t do well with, uh… living people.”  
“What even is her name?” Asha asks, as the group turns to leave. “She left so abruptly.”  
“It’s Liamu. Don’t worry about her. I’ve known her all my life. I can vouch for her.” Snezz draws a deep breath. “With her help, we can crew a ship, but more help is always a good thing. We should all hit the road and see what we can organize.”  
Asha stops in her tracks and taps her chin.  
“Actually, you two go do what you want. I have an idea.”

\--

Asha looks over her shoulder, making sure she isn’t being followed, before kneeling down by the water.  
“Raya?” she calls out, in a hushed whisper-shout. It takes a moment before she sees the salmon pink shimmer of scales passing under the surface of the harbor basin, then Raya’s pale face becomes visible in the water, not breaking the surface, but close enough to speak.  
“I need you to find somebody for me.” Asha leans down, her nose almost touches the water, and she whispers to Raya, who blinks slowly at her, then vanishes back into the depths.  
Asha rises back to her feet and dusts off her coat. It’s probably better not to tell her developing crew about Raya just yet.  
There needs to be more trust, more bonding before she can safely let them in on her secret little friend, without scaring them off.  
\--

Cariyen’s exit from Vaixx and Raxxi has been rather undramatic. Both had been very understanding of her decision to leave, and even given her a rowboat to get back to Lion’s Arch shortly after their departure, so she can find her own path without them.  
It shouldn’t take longer than a few hours to make it from Bloodtide Bay to Sanctum Harbor, according to Cariyen’s predictions. And then… what then?  
Cariyen doesn’t exactly have anywhere to go home to. She wouldn’t have joined a pirate crew if she had been able to return to the Grove, not after her brother had gone missing. She’d attached herself to this little girl after years of living half-alive, only functioning as her role on the ship.  
And then, even that little girl was taken from her, killed right before her eyes.  
It’s a heavy mixture of guilt and grief in Cariyen’s heart, as she rows her little boat toward the city, almost on autopilot, reflecting upon the events that transpired.  
She knew the entire time. How Asha had suffered under her father. And while she did support her, she did not do enough. Asha was just a child, it had been just a matter of time until she’d snap and something horrible would happen.  
Cariyen can’t shake the thought that she could have prevented it, done something, anything, taken the girl somewhere safe, away from this environment…  
Her thoughts are cut short by a heavy rock going through her boat. She pauses, heart skipping a beat, gaze flickering around to seek the source of the turbulence. Cariyen sits frozen, her hands gripping her oars tight as she listens for any telltale sign of an attack. Krait, Risen, hostile Hylek, marine predators-… no, she’s too close to shore for that.  
She has no time to consider her options, as another heavy hit against the boat’s rump instantly capsizes it. Cariyen barely has time to hold her breath before she is plunged into the water. Her years of sailing experience immediately tell her to swim upward and surface, but she feels and iron grip around her ankle, preventing her from moving.  
Panic sets in, and she begins channeling magic in her left hand, only to be interrupted by something that is clearly a humanoid hand gripping her wrist and dragging her to the depths. Asha’s desperate thrashing in the water is the last image before her inner eye, then her consciousness fades.

Cariyen had not expected to survive this mysterious attack, much less to hear the voice she hears when she eventually awakens.  
“Grenth’s grace, Raya, I told you to find her, not almost drown and kidnap her!”  
“I apologize. I am not good at convincing people to follow me. I thought this to be the easiest option.”  
“You could’ve-… ugh. Whatever, she’s here and she’s alive. Did anybody see you?”  
“I took the long way around. I was quick.”  
Cariyen groans and rouses, forcing her eyes open.  
She’s in a room, laid out on a cheap bed, next to a small firepit crackling to her left.   
“Ah, you’re up.!” Asha Gaets says and sits down by her side. “Sorry about the… journey. Raya has no, uh… social skills.”  
Cariyen’s head spins, but she forces herself to sit up and face the girl.  
“How-...?” she croaks, throat raw with seawater.  
“Long story. Raya saved me and I made my way to town.” She explains, which clarifies very little to Cariyen, and gestures to a nude woman, crouched like a lurking tiger in the corner of the room.  
The Sylvari looks from the strange woman to Asha, then lurches forward and embraces the girl.  
“Hey, hey.” Asha soothes her, helplessly patting her back.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I should’ve-.. I could’ve done something, I-…”  
“Hush, it’s fine. It’s okay.” Asha struggles and Cariyen releases her from the hug. “It’s not your fault. You were the only one who ever helped me on that rotten ship.” Asha puts her hands on Cariyen’s shoulders. “I’m just glad to see you again.”  
Cariyen wipes the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and nods slowly.  
“I am too.” She whispers. “Asha, I… I can’t believe you survived.”  
“Trust me, it took me a while to realize too.” Asha grins from ear to ear, nothing like the broken soul Cariyen remembers her to be. “I told my friend Raya to find you, because I didn’t think you’d stay in the fleet after my death. Sorry about her methods. She’s used to drowning people.”  
Raya makes eye contact with Cariyen, who feels her blood run cold when she glares into those empty eyes.  
“Siren.” She gasps.  
“I apologize.” Raya says. “I did not believe you would agree to come with me if I had asked.”  
“Don’t worry about her. She’s a friend. She saved my life.” Asha assures her and Raya nods.  
“She speaks the truth. I mean you no harm.” She confirms and Cariyen rubs her temples, trying to process all of this.  
“I’m actually assembling a crew myself. Got a few people already.” She conchalantly states. “I’d like to have you on board, too.”  
“I-… yes, of course, but…”  
“Awesome. I’ll let you rest here. Don’t worry about the room, my new friend Snezz pays for it.” Asha gets up and gestures to Raya, who promptly rises and climbs out the window. “They don’t know about her yet, so if you could keep that little secret, that’d be great.”  
“I... doubt anyone would believe in anyways.” Cariyen manages to articulate in her confused and weakened state.  
Asha grins at her.  
“I’ll organize you some food. Sit tight, will ya?”


	4. Stalwart

Night has fallen over the city, but silence never comes in Lion’s Arch.  
Asha and her little group are lurking in an alley near the less frequented corners of Sanctum Harbor, the noise of a nearby tavern with an open door hiding their own sounds easily.  
Before them, in the waters, lies a large three-master, a Lionguard ship named the Stalwart, currently out of commission due to the installation of new cannons, but the workers have already gone home to their families, leaving the Stalwart entirely alone.  
Liamu, Snezz’ friend, is sitting cross-legged on the ground, eyes closed tightly, one tooth digging into her lower lip. Around her, the group is silent, letting her concentrate and watching anxiously for her verdict.  
The necromancer acts as a scout here, having summoned a swarm of locusts that swarm over the ship, examining every nook and cranny for hidden guards or traps.  
She has been motionless for a good twenty minutes, before her eyes snap open abruptly.

“It’s clear.” She reports. “I could not find anything.”  
Asha, who had been crouching at Liamu’s side, now rises back to her feet.  
“Good. Summon your guys. They might get alerted of our intrusion once we board, and I wanna be ready to run as quickly as possible.” She orders and Liamu gets up as well, while the rest of the group readies themselves for a potential fight.   
Cariyen looks upon the young girl with unconcealable pride.  
Liamu steps away from the group, to make room for her little horde, and draws a deep breath. Then, green, necrotic magic gathers around her claws as she rises her hands over her head, muttering under her breath as the green energy coalesces into solid form before her, growing limbs and digits, writhing under Liamu’s spell, until seven vaguely humanoid, headless minions stand before their master.  
She lowers her hands and gazes upon her work, then nods her head in satisfaction.  
“They can sail. I designed them for us.”  
Each creature is about two heads taller than Cariyen, has long arms, reaching down to its knee joint, or rather, the first joint below the hip, because there is another knee between the first and the ankle. Their feet resemble Charr paws, with spurs on the heel, and each hand has four fingers, adorned with boney claws, not unlike an Asura.  
No one speaks for a few seconds, looking at the creatures with a mixture of respect and disgust, but Asha grins from ear to ear.  
“That is so FUCKING cool.” She praises. “Exactly what we needed!”  
The corners of Liamu’s mouth twitch, as if she was trying to smile, but was unsure how.  
“Okay. Your minions need to rush ahead of us and ready the sails. Cariyen, you’re behind them, get on the wheel. Snezz and Auri, you chop off the lines and raise the anchor. Liamu, you’re with me. I’ll guard you.”  
“What did you just call me?” the Charr growls.  
“Auri. Short for Aurelia. Your name. Cute, isn’t it?” Asha shrugs at her, then claps her hands. “Right, chop chop, you guys! We got a ship to commandeer!”  
The group gets moving, each filling their role. Cariyen runs with the minions and finds them to have a strange type of grace to their movements, as opposed to the horrid shamble she expected of them. Glancing over her shoulder, she sees Liamu moving slowly, holding Asha’s hand like a blind person, as the necromancer focuses on directing her minions.  
Cariyen and the minions climb on board easily, two of them break away to lower a gangplank down, so the others can board more easily.  
The minions work without pausing to catch their breath, and within a few minutes, the sails are risen and ready to sail.  
“Hey! What are you doing?”  
The voice from the harbor has Cariyen’s blood running cold, but when she hurriedly glances down past the Stalwart’s railing, she doesn’t see Liamu and Asha anywhere.  
“Borrowing your ship!” Asha calls back, from the starboard side. “Indefinetly!”  
The anchor is risen and Cariyen grabs the wheel to maneuver the large ship out of the harbor. There’s a group of Lionguard aiming bows and rifles at them, but before thez can shoot, a purple distortion fills the sky around the ship, bullets and arrows bouncing off it uselessly.  
Aurelia has thrust her hand into the sky, casting a reflective dome around the ship, giving them time to flee.  
Snezz cheers her on, but Cariyen catches Asha looking over the railings, looking for Raya in the waters.

\--

Life is good for Vaixx. He’s sitting in the Captain’s Quarters of his brand new ship, which he named the Queen, sipping rum and pondering his next move.  
He’s assembled a number of free pirate crews around himself, and with no threat from Taidha, he can build up his new empire quite comfortably. Raxxi has left his side to lead her own crew, having risen to Captainhood under his banner.  
Admiral. The title sounds beautiful next to Vaixx’ name.  
He groans and stretches, then leans back in his chair. What could possibly sully this triumph of his now?  
As if responding to his question, there is a knock at the door.  
“Admiral? There is a lady wishing to speak to you. Shall I let her in?” Neci, his new First Mate, asks, muffled from the other side of the door.   
Vaixx grins. Clearly, this particular lady was here to congratulate him on his success.  
“Absolutely.” He responds.  
The door opens and in walks the most beautiful woman Vaixx knows.  
She has ashen black hair, tied up in a ponytail, obsidian black eyes, and teeth as sharp as razors. Tall she is, taller than him by at least an inch, and dressed in fine silks. She steps in, a serious expression on her gorgeous face, and takes a seat on the other side of the table.  
“Linni, my dear.” Vaixx greets her. “I welcome you to my humble new abode. What may I aid you with?”  
Linni pulls a grimace, and clears her throat before speaking.  
“Thank you.” She says. “I’m breaking up with you.”  
Vaixx’s glass of rum shatters on the ground as he stares at her in disbelief.  
“What?” he finally manages to force out. “But why?”  
Linni sighs and closes her eyes for a moment.  
“You are a wonderful man, Vaixx.” She assures him, although her words feel hollow. “But you are driving me insane. You feel fake. You constantly try to prove yourself to me. You do something and look at me as if you were asking if that was good and manly of you. You’re insecure, and you project that insecurity onto me. I am thirty-seven years old, Vaixx. You’re older than me. You should not be relying on my verdict as a basis for your self worth.”  
With every word she speaks, Vaixx’ composure peels away. She’s right, he thinks. Alchemy, she’s right.  
“But-…” he protests, his voice climbing a few octaves, the corners of his eyes burning. “But I gave you everything, I-…”  
“Exactly!” Linni leans forward. “You give me everything! You keep wanting to buy my affection materially! And you’re so… damn pleased with yourself whenever you take me out to a fancy restaurant, you don’t look at me! You look at everyone else, to make sure they see how you’re spoiling your girlfriend. It’s never genuine!”  
She pauses to draw a shuddering breath. Clearly, she’d been keeping this in for a while.  
“I don’t know why you’re like this, Vaixx. I care for you, I do. Deeply!” she continues. “And I know that whatever you’re doing here is not healthy for you. You never learned how to be in a proper relationship and everything you do is performative. I can’t deal with it anymore!”  
Vaixx doesn’t respond. He just stares at her in stunned silence, processing her words and what they mean for him.  
“But… I love you.” He stammers.  
“Vaixx-…” Linni cuts herself off and shakes her head. “Listen. This isn’t the only reason I came to see you. I’m here mainly as a representative of the Order.”  
“What.” Vaixx whispers, feeling hollow.  
“Whispers has watched you kill Taidha and build this fleet. We know that you have big plans, and we want to ally with you, for the future. You’re a good man, and I know you have a sense of justice. I was given a new post as a sleeper agent in the Inquest. The Order plans a large-scale campaign against them.”  
“Inquest.” Vaixx parrots.  
“We could use a naval force disrupting their supply lines. You have the means, and as this fleet’s leader, you have a responsibility. For once in your life, take it.”  
Vaixx nods, slowly.  
“I’ll help.” He promises. “Linni, please, if you could reconsider-…”  
“No. I have been brooding over this decision for months. I am not taking anything back. This is better for me, and for you.” She gets up and turns to leave. “I wish you the best, Vaixx.”  
The door falls shut and the noise rings in Vaixx’ head. He opens his desk drawer and pulls out a bottle of rum, uncorks it, and raises it to his lips.


	5. Rage

Chapter 5 - Rage

The room is quiet when Vaixx enters. Heads turn to face him as he strides to the opposite end of the space and takes his seat.  
He's assembled his new fleet in one of the high-end taverns Quincy owns, and reserved for him. The scent of alcohol and seawater hangs in the air and Vaixx lets his gaze sweep the room.  
Sylvari. Charr. Norn. Humans.   
All much bigger, stronger than him, yet he keeps his head held high, steps onto the bar and crosses his arms.

“I have promised you great success, greater than you could ever hope to achieve on your own.” he opens, his voice dominating the silent room. “Today, I make good on my words.”  
He pauses, to observe the glint in his audience's eyes, then smiles, baring his teeth at them.

“I have received word on an Inquest supply fleet's course, from Rata Sum to their outposts near Mount Maelstrom.” he continues. “We can expect heavy resistance from them, but you all know the kind of cargo they carry.”  
“Slaves.” answers the Sylvari closest to him. “They carry test subjects. Do you imply we become traffickers?”  
“No.” Vaixx hurries to counter. “We will liberate any live cargo they may have. I'm talking about their machinery, and fuel for machinery at their outposts. Expensive, powerful items to barter away, or perhaps... utilize.”  
“I don't want no magic garbage.” the Norn next to the Sylvari says. “I want... I dunno. Guns.”  
“Oh, they will have guns, Captain Frostbite.” Vaixx assures her. “Magical guns, even. You'll get your fill, that I can promise.”

Raxxi rolls her eyes.  
“Look, mates. We can speculate the yield to death if you want to, but the point is: Inquest rich. Us poor. Let's get to the specifics.”  
“Thanks, Raxxi.” Vaixx says. “I want you all ready to sail by sunrise next morning. They will have three cargo ships, with two smaller escort vessels each. The cargo vessels do not have any weaponry, if we disable the escorts, they will be defenseless.”  
“And then it's just a matter of squishing a few, tiny little bugs.” growls Captain Frostbite. “Leave that to us, Admiral.”  
“Excellent. Get some rest and prepare your crews. Until we take out the escorts, this will no be easy.”

–

Raya has been circling the stolen ship ever since it embarked from Lion's Arch, scouting ahead and warning Asha of dangers on her way. In doing so, she had been moving quite far from her, utilizing all of her speed underwater.  
This isn't anything special for Raya, nor is it in need of thanks or praise. Although only two members of this crew know of her existence, they are her new swarm. And Swarmmates look out for one another.

A disturbance in the tides draws Raya's attention. She loops in on herself to check if Asha's ship had caught up with her, but her keel is far out of sight. Focusing, Raya pinpoints the source ahead of her and dives down, further into the depths to conceal herself as she approaches.  
While the waters of the ocean may become black at a certain depth for land-dwelling creatures, Raya's eyes pierce this darkness effortlessly, allowing her to lurk like a predator on those that dare leave dry land and enter her domain.

Ships. Seven of them, and large ones at that. Raya has spent enough time preying on sailors to gauge the level of danger they pose to her.  
They're moving fast, riding the waves with the wind in their favor, clearly with a destination in mind and Raya listens for their voices, muffled by the water, carefully rising back up, following the slowest of them.

“...Little shit got a point, you know?” she heard a masculine voice speak. “They might be tiny, but they got all sorts of tricks up their sleeves. We really shouldn't take this lightly, Captain Frostbite.”  
Another voice joins in, feminine, but no less rough.  
“I hate to admit that Vaixx's right, but he is.” the woman says. “Fine. Double lookout shifts. I wanna know what they got before we reach 'em.”

Vaixx. Raya's fingers curl into claws. She remembers that name. He is the murderer, the villain that attempted to murder Asha. The scum that threw a helpless little girl into the unforgiving, ice-cold depths on the sea. The look of panic on the girl's face flashes before Raya's eyes, and the scars on her wrists burn with a familiar phantom pain, of coarse rope biting into her skin that isn't there anymore.  
The burn in her lungs. The rage she felt when the waters swallowed her up, powerful enough to create the creature she is now.  
Raya knows, at her core, she is just that – a vengeful spirit. But now, it is no longer herself she is avenging, oh no. Her rage has a brand new target.

Her tail whips, propelling her upward further, until her face breaks the surface. She slams her claws into the side of the ship and lets it drag her along, her glare trained upward.

The female Captain has moved away, and Raya heard her issuing order from afar, only the man that had spoken to her before remains, glancing into the distance with a woeful expression on his face.  
He's large and hairy, his braided beard reaching down to his navel, over his exposed chest, winding markings adorning his body. Raya has seen his kind before. Bigger and stronger than humans, but that does not deter her.

She opens her mouth and produces that dreadful melody in her throat, a wordless hum, only audible to her target, caressing his very soul and drawing his attention to her. His gaze flickers from the horizon to the waters down below.  
Pupils widen when he sees Raya, this frail, delicate girl clinging to his ship, her skin as white as porcelain, making her look just as fragile. He lifts one hand from the railing, not once breaking eye contact with her, mouth hanging open, entranced by her spell, as Raya reaches upward, toward him.

He cannot reach her hand that she offers to him so invitingly, so he leans in further and further, struggling to close the distance, but Raya makes no efforts to meet him halfway, instead, her song reaches its crescendo, as the Norn inches closer, getting on his toes, forgetting balance, safety, logic. Everything he sees is that pleading hand, reaching for his.

Without halting her deadly song, Raya finally jolts upward to meet the Norn's hand, her claws digging into his palm, but the pain does not phase him, as his blood drips down on that pretty face, painting crimson on her porcelain skin.  
Then, Raya lets herself fall, pulling the man down into the depths with her.

Once submerged, her song stops, and the Norn comes to, eyes now wide in panic as he realizes the situation he's in, flails and kicks at her, pulling uselessly against her grip, but now he's in Raya's domain.  
Raya moves her grip to his shoulders and pushes him further down, making sure the flaming hatred in her eyes in the last thing he sees, before she lunges at him and buries her teeth in his throat.

Blood spills from the wound and Raya's jaw locks on her prey, the pair is clouded in red, descending deeper into the darkness.  
As he drowns and bleeds out in Raya's arms, the Norn's desperate attempts to free himself die down, his life force flowing into the Siren's being.  
As his last heartbeat sounds, Raya lets go and watches his body sink until even she can't see him anymore.

He will be lucky if his corpse washes ashore, as Raya knows that the Sea does not release those her depth has claimed.  
A life taken, Raya's rage as simmered down to a small flame, just enough to keep her warm. She decides to follow the fleet.


End file.
